medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ophania
The Commonwealth of Ophania '''(formally, the '''Crown of the Kingdom of Ophania and the Grand Duchy of Rossvaint)''' '''is a nation consisting of two major states located somewhere on the unnamed continent on the east of the Hales. The capital and King's keep is located in the Town of Kerenwald which lies on the banks of the River Barembrawa. Ophania’s political system is characterized by strict checks upon monarchical power. History Foundation and Expansion Ophania was founded in the times of 'the Great Northern Wars' by Temer De Lottenhove, its first ruler and founder of its first ruling family, dynasty De Lottenhove. Great Witch Hunts Every nation has a part of history they're ashamed of. One of the historical events Ophanians would rather want to forget is 'Great Witch Hunt' also called 'Ophanian Pogroms'. Commonwealth The commonwealth of the two nations was established many years later with the wedding of King Redan Korenfell of Ophania and Grand Duchess Natalvia La Vel of Rossvaint. (Everything here will be expanded) Culture There are two major cultures in the nation; Ophanian (also dependable on the region) and Rossvaint. (ye I need to write more here) Education Education in Ophania is a domain of the upper classes and rather only wealthy or influential families and noble houses can afford the price to attend universities or academies. Beliefs Religion doesn't play a big role in Ophanian beliefs. Folklore, however, plays beliefs play the biggest role in Ophanian culture, especially in the northern realms of the commonwealth. (Much more soon (helpfully)) Traditions The Ancestor's Night The Ancestor's Night is an Ophanian feast commemorating the dead ancestors, especially known and practiced in the Northern regions of the Nation. Celebrated once a year in around autumn, depending on the phase of the moon. During the Ancestor's Night, the inhabitants of each village gather together in the evening and go to nearby ruins or clearing (if there are no ruins) where they set up a table full of food and drinks and celebrate until dawn. Other Ophania got its own way of counting the calendar year. That is because they didn't participate in 'The Great Divide' and their time didn't reset with the end of the war. By today the majority of the educated citizens of the commonwealth know that the nations across the sea share different calendar year. However, it still can be confusing, especially for people who have never interacted with any foreigners from across the sea. Territories, Provinces and Vassal States Soon Main Towns and Strongholds *Kerenwald upon Barembrawa *Vitgard or Whitegard *Varenberg *Stargard *Rosenflirt National Symbols There are a few versions of national crests of The Crown of Ophania. Usually, they picture three or more Ophanian lilies, a symbol of the first Ophanian Dynasty, typically on a dark background sometimes together with double-tailed Lion of Rossvaint. Geography The landform of the Commonwealth is rather mountainous and hilly, with the exception of some central territories of the nation. However, Kingdom spans a great area and the climate changes greatly. Present Day After the establishment of the Commonwealth of Nations, Opania gained many new lands, expanding its borders and taking a more prominent place in the politics of the continent. Relationships At the moment Ophania is not drawn into any war and it stays in a peaceful relationship with neighboring nations. Relationship with the Hales is non-existent. Ophania is not in an alliance nor in conflict with the Hales. Even though they are most probably aware of the existence of The Hales, no diplomatic steps were taken. Relationships with other nations are unknown. Category:Nations Category:Canonical Nation